This application relates to a unique bearing retainer that has particular utility in supporting a universal joint shaft.
Prior art universal joints have shaft ends which may each be mounted in a bearing cup that receives a plurality of needle bearings. The shafts rotate through limited angular extents relative to the bearing cup as the universal joint operates. Bearing retainers may be used with these bearings to retain the needle bearings in a proper position during shipment. Prior art bearings utilize a plurality of different types of bearing retainers that may not lock the shaft within the bearing cup during shipment.